The Spook, Tom and Alice true love
by Your-Bespoke-Psychopath
Summary: This is my first story, i hope you like it.  Every time I read the books i just want Tom and Alice to get together so i decided to write about them traveling together without the Spook. i do not own the Wardstone Chronicles or the characters. Enjoy.
1. 1 Alice

The Wardstone chronicles.

Alice and Tom true love. Chapter 1

Tom was working hard in the garden of Chipenden, it was a very hot day and Tom had been working for 3 hours. Tom was weeding the whole of the garden when he could have been inside with Alice spending the little time left he had with her.

It all started when the Spook had caught them in the Garden at night, they weren't doing anything, just sitting on a wall talking. Being the Spook however he jumped to conclusions thinking we were going out, and since then I have been sent out into the sun all day doing boring hard work. However my punishment is nothing compared to Alice's, she is being sent away to a Farm down south where they are looking for a maid to help with the farmhouse. The Spook didn't even listen to anything I said to him, he is so unreasonable at times, and he even said that I should be grateful he isn't putting her in a pit where she belongs.

It was hard for both of us, we knew from experience that we couldn't bere to be apart, and here I was stuck outside when Alice was to leave tomorrow morning.

Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure with black hair appear at one of the top windows, it was Alice and she was waving her hand for me to go upstairs to see her. Even though I had done most of the weeding it was still a risk for me to see her, what if the Spook changed his mind and decided to put her in a pit, I couldn't allow that to happen so my mind was set, I wouldn't talk to Alice until the last moment when we parted.

I stood up and went inside to wash my hands, when I came out of the bathroom from washing my hands I ran into something, looking up I saw the Spook standing in front of me "sorry" I managed trying to prevent myself from shouting at him for what he had done. "That's alright lad, I was now going to find you because we need some provisions from town". Great I thought more work to get me out of the house and away from Alice. "Ok I'll set off now so I can get back before dark", I wasn't happy, why couldn't my master just let me have a little time with Alice, as if he had read my mind he replied "you need to stop thinking about her otherwise it will make it harder when she leaves". My rage took over, I started shaking and only just kept my self from swinging at my master, but instead I just bellowed "like you care what I feel, even if you knew the pain I am going through you would still send Alice away, all we were doing was holding hands and talking but you wont listen and you never do when it concerns Alice" with that I ran down the stairs grabbed the sack hanging on the hook, not even looking back when I heard the Spook shout my name I stormed outside.

Once outside I calmed down and I regretted shouting at my master like that, I knew that once I got back my punishment will be a lot worse than weeding a garden, but I didn't care right now I was focused on Alice. My mind was still whirling from my out but so all sorts of ideas were going round my head. I was thinking hard about how I could be with Alice, of course the one that was sticking in my head was _leave with her_, but I couldn't even though I was angry with my master I was only 3 years through my training and I knew if I quit then it would all be for nothing and my Mam would be distraught.

By the time I had got back up to the house it was past dark, on the way up I decided to stall my meeting with the Spook for as long as possible hoping it my be less painful if I let it die down. I was wrong, as soon as I was through the front door it was slammed shut behind me, I turned round slowly and to my dismay the Spook was enraged, his face was frowning, his arms were crossed and I had the feeling I had given him the time to get this angry.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.


	2. 2 Evil Spook

The Wardstone Chronicles

Alice and Tom True Love

The Spook stepped towards me a look on his face that I had never seen before "Do you have anything to say Lad?" the Spook spoke in a deep voice. I wanted to just turn away and run upstairs but his gaze was making me unable to move, "ummm I am sorry master I should have never spoken to you like that", I hung my head in shame although I thought he deserved it my Dad would have been in shock if he had heard me speak like that to anyone. "Is that all you have got to say Lad? Nothing else? Or is that it?" growled my master. I dint understand what else should I say, I had already said sorry what else could I do? Get on my knees and beg? And then it came to me, he wanted me to say that Alice was bad for me and I would stay away from her. Well if that was what he was expecting my master was going to be disappointed because no matter what happened Alice was my best friend and I would stand by her. So I slowly said "no sir nothing else".

The Spook glared at me as if he was hoping if he stared long enough I would feel his wrath, "how dare you speak to me in the way you spoke earlier, and then storm out the door and not come back for ages" as the Spook was speaking he was building himself up making him look very tall and menacing, "that girl upstairs had poisoned you and now you are out of control, when are you going to get this in your head, she IS A LITTLE WITCH AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR? You don't belong together and you never will be together DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I was now shrinking back but after he called her a witch I knew what had to be done "yes sir I am very sorry, I will stay away from her and I will never even look at her again" at once the Spook calmed down as if his anger had a switch like a light bulb. "Very well, now go upstairs and don't even think of going to see her" I nodded and began to climb the stairs. My master had believed my lie, I don't know how but I didn't care after that outburst I knew where my heart was and for once my brain was agreeing.

When I got to my room I went straight to my bag, I still hadn't unpacked it from the other week which was good that meant there was little to do in my room but wait for dusk.

The first rays on sun hit my face; I knew the Spook would be taking Alice to the farm. I knew after yesterdays out burst then it would be an absolute no that I was to stay behind. My suspicions were confirmed when I went to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. I took out my special key and inserted it into the lock and turned, nothing. I don't know how but the Spook has some how locked me in my room so I couldn't see Alice off. I was annoyed, the Spook had seemed very weird since he had found me and Alice which was a bit unfair beings as his love of his life was a feral laima witch, I just didn't seem right. Just then I happened to look out my window and I saw two figures in the distance on a hill, looking closer I saw one was trying to go back to the house and the other dragging them away. I was astonished at how the Spook was treating Alice, after a couple of minutes they had disappeared out of sight and without realising it I had already got my bag and was opening the window. I looked down and if I jumped I would land on a lower shelf below, so down I went.

I followed behind the Spook and Alice a little bit behind so not even Alice could sniff me out. I had decided with the Spook in this mood he would be unbearable to live and work with, and I would find it very hard to forgive him for what he has done. After about 6 hours walking we came to a stream and the Spook stoped to sit down, I notices him flexing his wrist that was holding his staff. Faster than I could have imagined for the Spook he swung his staff up and caught the unaware Alice off balance, before it happened I could see Alice fall in the water. Instantly I though the Spook made a mistake he will get up reach down and help Alice out of the water, but he didn't he just got up and laughing walked towards Chipenden. As soon as he passed me I sprinted to the river and didn't see any sign of Alice, without thinking I jumped straight in not thinking about the bone chilling water. One dive under I saw Alice she was trapped, herdress caught in a crevice in the river bed. I saw her look at me with delight but then the stream of bubble coming out of her mouth stopped and the light left her eyes.


	3. Tom in Love

**Thank you for waiting, I know I haven't updated it in ages and I'm sorry for that.**

** Please let me know what you think, I accept ideas on where the story should go, I value peoples opinions :) **

**R&R please the more reviews the quicker the update **

Chapter 3

I was already panicking, but the moment I saw Alice's body go limp I felt a wave of terror wash over me, this wave left me colder than the ice cold waves of the fast flowing river. I knew I had to act fast otherwise Alice would never again wake up and breathe fresh air. So trying my best to remain calm I kicked my legs to propel me through the water towards the unconscious Alice. Remembering all the tips that Albright taught me I was by Alice's side in a matter of seconds. Upon closer inspection I found that Alice's dress had gotten caught on a jagged rock, I felt a thankful that is was her dress that had got caught and not her. Even though the water was stinging my eyes, making my muscles seize up and my lungs feeling deflated and unable to work I pushed my self on by the thought of Alice and all she had done for me, it was my turn to return the favour. With this in mind I wrapped my arms around Alice's slender body and used my feet to puck up form the riverbed with enough force to propel both of us up to the surface. When my face broke the surface of the water I was succumbed to a coughing fit that lasted a good few minuets. Doing my best to keep Alice's head above water I struggled to the river bank. It was tough as the river kept buffering me and the weeds at the bottom of the river were intent on wrapping around my ankles with its long fingers.

Finally I was grabbing fistfuls of grass as I hauled myself and Alice up on to the bank. I looked at Alice and another wave terror washed over me as I spotted bright red blood trickling down her face from her forehead. Shaking uncontrollably I inched forward until I was hanging over Alice inspecting her face. As I feared there was a gash across her forehead and it was constantly producing the red substance. With the adrenaline still coursing through my body, my mind kicked into overdrive as thoughts about Alice only a few days previously swarmed my head. Alice looked so peaceful with her wet, black hair wrapped around her, her brown eyes bore into me even though they were still enclosed by her eyelids. Feelings that I had never believed I had for Alice raced through my body and I felt annoyed because it had taken Alice to be in mortal danger for me to realise that I couldn't live without her and that I loved her. I glanced down at Alice's body again and realised that it was at a funny angle, her legs jaunted at unnatural angles on top grass, her neck was bent to the side as it lolled on the ground and one of her arms was tucked beneath her as the other one was twisted so badly I thought it would snap at any moment. I decided that grovelling over everything wouldn't help Alice so I would be more help if I actually did something to make her feel better. Not daring to check a pulse in case there wasn't one I dragged her across the grass away from the river and laid her in the shelter of some trees. I then set to work and rooting through both out bags to find the necessary items I needed.

About an hour later I felt a lot better, Alice now had a compression of herbs and cloth on her forehead to reduce the bleeding, her body was now in a normal potion with her legs and arms straight by her side (I was relived to find out her arm hadn't broken) also the glow of the fire I had set up tinted Alice's skin to make it look like she was tanned rather than deathly pale. Now Alice was recovering (although she still hadn't woken up) I could start to think about the situation that got her like this in the first place. I know the Spook had been unreasonable in the previous days but I never thought he would intentionally hurt anyone, it just wasn't like him. I tried my hardest to think of a reason for hi actions but those thoughts were getting pushed to the back of my mind as thoughts of Alice came into my head again, her sweet scent, her gorgeous brown eyes and her amazing personality as she could always cheer me up. Without even realizing I had moved I was now hovering over Alice. I knew that she couldn't hear me but I needed to get something off my chest and I didn't care if Alice never heard it, in fact it would be embarrassing if she did here it because I didn't know if she felt the same way. I took a deep breath and began "Alice Deane you are the sun in my life, you shine even when the darkest times are upon us, you have always been there for me and I hope I have always been there for you too, I do not see you as a threat to the country even though you use magic because unlike the Spook I know you use it to help, it has stupidly taken me the situation of you on the brink of death to make me realize that I love you, I will always love you, people say that admitting your love can be hard well it isn't for me because …. Because… I love you and … and I wa…. I want to make you ha …. Happy" I was already crying but not of sadness more because all the emotions inside me were welling up and bursting out in the form of tears. The only sound that brought me to the attention was not the sounds of birds calling to each other, not the sploshing of the river, it was two words barely whispered into the night

"Tom Ward" whispered Alice.

**So what do you think, kind of lame I know I just didn't know how to get Tom realize his feelings for Alice.**

**Please review, everyone's reviews are a great help **

**What should happen next? I have a few ideas but if anyone has any ideas please share.**


	4. The Kiss

**Sorry I haven't written in ages****.. I'm ashamed to keep you all waiting for that long **

**Anyway on with the story **

"Tom Ward" whispered Alice

I gulped; I was in for it now, a crushing rejection. How could I ever think Alice would love me? I closed my eyes for the impact that was sure to come when she voiced her opinions on how "I was just a friend" "you are like a brother to me". I waited for what felt like a decade but then something so soft touched my lips. I opened up my eyes to see Alice's' face centimetres away from mine.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been keeping. It was ok… actually it was more than ok Alice was kissing me. I responded ever so slightly by moving my lips in sync with hers. I don't know how long we stayed like that but Alice whimpering beside me brought me out of my happy bubble that was hanging around me. "Alice are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to lie down for a while" Alice was acting so casually like nothing had even happened. I was starting to wonder if it had been my imagination but not before I had seen a pink tinge across her face as she breathed deeply.

"Can I get you anything?" I was worried, Alice wasn't her usual self I could tell that much, forgetting our moment for a while I got up and set about cooking some fish I had caught earlier. "Tom" I heard Alice's shallow breath "Tom it hurts too much."

I was worried now, Alice was always strong she would never admit something like that. In a curious manner I made my way back to Alice "what hurts?"

Alice whimpered again "Alice what's wrong?" I was beginning to become alarmed.

"My head ….hurts and ….when I ….breathe my …lungs feel…like they… ar..are…on..on..fi…fire" I could see she was struggling to manage that short sentence. Adrenaline cursed through me as I reacted on instinct. First I made Alice more comfortable by resting her head on my folded up cloak. Then I but a compression of cloth on her chest which was saturated with cold water. I knew enough healing to know cold numbs the pain and that was what Alice needed. I also noticed Alice started shivering uncontrollably. I had two options cover her up as best as I could while leaving the bundle on her chest, or I take away the bundle and cover her up. My head started to hurt and I felt a tear slide down my cheek and drop on the floor. The coolness of the tear drop seemed to calm down the raging fire in my head.

Keeping the compression on Alice's chest I wrapped Alice up in what ever I could find, meaning Alice ended up wrapped in 3 blankets, 2 cloaks, a t-shirt and a scarf. Alice seemed to have calmed down know, the shivering was less noticeable and her face was peaceful as she slept. A feeling of relief washed over me as I sat there watching Alice fall in a deep slumber.

Alice's POV

I remember hearing Tom confess his feelings for me, not knowing that I was awake. I felt like a balloon swelled in my chest as I felt the happiest I had done in a long time. It even took my mind off the stabbing pains in my chest. I felt strong enough to open my eyes and even whisper Tom's name to get his attention. I saw him flinch a close his eyes, this shook me a bit because he then went deathly pale as if he had seen a ghast. Without thinking I propped my self up on my elbows so I was just level with Tom. And leaning closer I pressed my lips ever so slightly to Toms. It was like pure bliss nothing I had ever felt in my whole life. Sure I Loved Tom and that was a great feeling but this, this was on a whole new level of feelings and emotions. After a while we parted and all my strength felt like it had been sapped out of me, so I lowered my self to the ground again. Although I was really cold I could feel warmth spreading across my face.

Then it hit me again, so hard and so sudden I couldn't even concentrate on what Tom was saying. The pain in my chest was agony, and with my heart still racing from kissing Tom it only heightened the pain. Me knowing enough about healing I knew that this needed sorting out, and fast so I did something I never thought I would do, I admitted pain.

Tom's POV

The morning brought a calm sunny day that would have been a great pleasure to me if not for the sense of dread that filled me every time I looked at Alice's nearly lifeless body. Her chest was moving up and down but at an unsteady rate and with every in take of breath came a rasping noise which was horrible. Noticing beads of sweat on her face I pressed my hand to her head and with drew it immediately, it was red hot. Acting quickly I removed all the layers of a make shift quilt and quickly submerged the Compression in the cool river water, so it could start its job by cooling Alice down.

Alice's eyes flickered open and she did something unexpected at a time like this, she smiled.

"Tom" every time she said my name it was magic, even through her croaky voice it felt like an angel was saying my name. "Tom lean closer please" I could hear the authority in her voice. I smiled even at a time like this Alice was still in charge. Lowering myself towards her face she lifted up his head to meet me half way. And what a half way that was, our lips connected, and for the second time the day I forgot everything around me, I forgot Alices's situation, I forgot the reason she was in this state, and I forgot myself. All rational thoughts of telling Alice to relax and take it easy popped out my head and only the thoughts of kissing her back were in my head. This kiss was different than the other one. This one had even more emotion in it and Alice took the move to deepen the kiss. Her arm snaked around my waist and with more strength than I thought she had tugged me down all the way so I was laying next to her. I didn't even think for a moment we were moving to quickly. I was trying to make up for the lost time we could have had, had it not been for the Spook.

There he was again, the Spook ruining things as always. As me and Alice parted I shook my head and all thoughts turned back to Alice laying there beside me, how right it felt. With that thought in mind I leaned in for another kiss and there we stayed for a while forgetting everything but each other.

**Do you think I am rushing them too much? I will get on to more of Alices' pain in the next chapter but for now I just wanted them to have each other to think about for once **

**Do you guys think I should keep swapping POVs? Or should I just stick with Tom's POV? **

**Review if you want to but for the time that I have took to post this I won't mind if you don't feel like reviewing **** thanks for your support**

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon.**


	5. the village

**Ok I have been having trouble with my computer lately so I haven't been able to update. I won't ramble on because everyone will probably skip these Notes.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Wardstone Chronicles, and sadly I don't own Tom…. or any other characters.**

xxxx

Alice was lying on her side, with her back facing towards me. Even then I could still tell she was asleep. Her breaths were shallow and uneven, and she only breathed like this when she was in her sleep. I was pretty sure that when she was awake she pretended to be all right so I wouldn't worry. But I did, over the past two days that we had been camped by the river, Alice had gotten worse. She hardly ate anything; she couldn't drink anything because she would just be sick. I knew that if this kept up Alice wouldn't last the week.

The place where we were camping was beautiful. The trees were light green and spread apart, which allowed the sunrays to dance about on the mossy floor. I had sat there for hours watching as the wildlife ran around in the forest, free of all responsibility, not a care in the world. The river, which I had been hesitant at first to go in, was refreshing. I had gone in the river yesterday after I had gotten rabbit blood over myself. The water seemed to cleanse my spirit not just my physical self. I had tried to encourage Alice to have a dip, but to no avail. She was too weak to even stand on her own.

I had had plenty of time to think over the Spook's actions. I know he had been a bit off lately, just things like training me even harder, shouting a lot more, being more nasty towards Alice. I thought that sending Alice away had been mean of him, but even then I could still see why he had done it. Not that I liked him any better because I could understand him. But to nearly drown Alice, that was a shock. Why? Why would he do such a thing? He knew Alice wasn't a proper witch so she could cross running water. So that meant he wanted her to drown intentionally. What would he have told me when he got back? Would he have been all nice? Or would he carry on being grumpy?

Well whatever and why ever he did this to Alice, I was not going to forgive him. He hurt the person I love most, even more than I love Mam.

"mhhp"

"Alice, are you ok?" I directed towards the sleeping figure. It wasn't the first time Alice had talked in her sleep. The other night she was screaming at someone I could neither see nor hear, but I could sense Alice's distress and it hurt me to see her like that. I was helpless towards her, I couldn't heal her wounds, make her forget what the Spook had done, and I couldn't even get her to eat. I was a pathetic excuse for a person.

I put my head in my hands and cried. It wasn't the first time I had cried, but I had never cried in front of Alice. For the first time I felt absolutely helpless.

"Tom, don't cry" Alice's voice was faint but clear.

"Alice… I... I can't help it… I feel so …Helpless" I sobbed, not caring that I probably looked like an idiot.

"You're not helpless, you just need something to do" I peeked through my fingers at Alice; she was smiling at me as if it was a normal day to her.

"what can I do? Do you need anything?" my voice was beginning to regain its normal pitch and tone.

"Yes as a matter of fact, you are rubbish at catching rabbits, and cooking for that matter." Alice laughed and I laughed with her, it was true cooking wasn't my natural talent.

"What do we need then?"

"Well when I was looking at Old Gregory's maps, I saw that there is a village near here. You could go and get some supplies and then we get moving" Alice said this without a hint of illness in her voice.

"Mo...Move, Alice you can't move in your state!" I was startled that she had even thought of the idea.

"Of course I can, now you get going soon. While you are gone I am going to have a dip in the river, and then when you get back we will set off, ok" Alice said this with such authority I wouldn't even dare to disobey.

"Ok, but where are we going? Not back to Chipiden?" I was curious at where Alice was planning on going.

"No of course not, we will just explore the country. Ever tried doing that? Its fun, you have no purpose what so ever, just go where you feel like it." Alice had even managed to smile, and what a smile that was. It made me forget all my doubts and just focus on what Alice had suggested.

"Ok, I will set off and be back soon… where is the village?" I wanted to be there and back as soon as possible.

"Head down that road, follow it round, then take the second right, and there should be a sign showing you the rest of the way." Alice pointed over the bridge where I could see a little path twisting deeper into the forest.

"I will be back soon, and Alice please be carful." I didn't want to press any more on her safety because I knew no one could mess with Alice and get away with it, even if she was injured.

"Of course I will, and Tom aren't you forgetting something?" Alice had a tone in her voice that I hadn't heard before, and before I could reply she had pulled me forward into a kiss.

It was short, but it had as much passion in as the previous ones had.

XXX

I found myself setting my pace quite slow for the short trip. I had time to ponder some things that had been on my mind lately and the walk helped me with that. I was wondering if the Spook had sensed mine and Alice's love for each other and had just tried to stop it before we both realized it. I shook my head, I was trying to make up excuses for the Spook. Why should I do that? Nothing he could do could make me more angry at him, that was, until I reached the village.

**Ok very short chapter, I will post it up as soon as my computer starts working again. Although it may have to be sent away for repairs **


	6. Taylor

**Ok Chapter 6 here, I'm Struggling at the moment with things so my writing has gotten worse than it normally is (which is very bad anyway) please forgive me. This is Updated due to my Spell checker now works and I took out most of the mistakes in it. **** Thanks for reviewing and reading **

Upon entering the village I could see that things were going to get tough for me and Alice. Posted on every available surface was a wanted poster. Looking closely at it, it consisted of some writing, two drawings, and a location.

_Wanted, a girl who looks around 15 years old, Black hair, pale skin and thin. _

_Wanted by the Spook of Chipiden for kidnapping Tom ward Apprentice to the Spook. Last seen near the Village of Hale. Reward $100._

Below this was a drawing of both me and Alice, it was scary to admit it but they looked a hell of a lot like us, it was uncanny almost. Also was a little map of where people could find Chipiden.

I gulped, if anyone spotted me we were both done for. I wanted to run to Alice, not wanting anyone to find her. But something told me to stay, something inside my head told me I should fetch what we needed, keep out of trouble and then return to Alice. Yes that was what I needed to do. So putting my hood up to cover my face which was so distinguishable thanks to the drawing on the photo, I stepped further into the village.

It was a little place, the type that looked like nothing ever happened there. Each house was about the same size, one story with a thatched roof. The little wooden doors looked like the slightest breeze would blow it over; bring the whole house down with it. Some children held hands in a circle and danced round what looked like a well. They looked so happy, so content to just swing round with little money, little toys but a lot of happiness.

I found my self walking towards the little gathering to find that the kids looked around 7 years old. One quick glance at me and all the kids froze in fear, as if they had seen a ghost. Without so much as a cry they dropped each others hands and sprinted off down a little lane between two houses.

I slumped down on the well. I couldn't even look at someone without them cowering in fear. It made me furious to think about what fear does to you. Sometimes it makes you strong but other times it makes you shrink away, and wish that you never existed.

"Penny for you thoughts" a voice made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh umm," I didn't know what to say, looking down at my feet in hope the owner of the voice wouldn't recognize me from the poster; I kicked a pebble sending it skittering across the ground.

"It isn't good if the young ones can't even smile. Something bad is coming this way, we should grab all the happiness we can before it hits" I noticed that the voice was male and judging by the shakiness of it, he was quite old.

Sighing I looked up into the mans face, wondering what he was talking about I opened my mouth to question him further, however the man silenced me with a hand and then gestured for me to follow him. Reluctantly I got to my feet and followed him. I don't know why but for some reason I felt as if this man had answers for me.

We walked down a little ally and came to a halt outside a house. Above the door was a sign with the words "local Doctor." Relief swarmed me as I realized I could get Alice some things to make her feel better. The man swung the door open and beckoned me to come inside.

Inside was even smaller than inside. It was crammed with shelves and bookcases, full of what looked like medical things.

"You shouldn't be here, if someone was to recognize you they would give you in, they are desperate for the money."

"Then why aren't you handing me over?" I knew that I was safe with this man, but all the same I wanted to know why I was so safe with him.

"Because, I feel that what them poster say are a lie. You are standing before me and no where do I see, ropes or chains bounding you" the man said it so mater of factly that even I had to agree with him strait away.

"Well, thank you. My name is Tom Ward, though you already know that" I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hello Tom, I'm Taylor. I'm the Village's Doctor." Shaking my hand, Taylor then motioned for me to sit down on a comfy looking armchair.

"Now to business, I'm guessing you are here for supplies and as it is to risky for you to go to the shop, the old man is so nosy you're bound to be spotted by him. I will give you supplies and then provide you with a safe route out of the village." Taylor smiled at me, showing a row of healthy teeth.

"th-thank you Taylor, but really I couldn't accept it. What could I give you in return?" I stuttered as I tried to get over what Taylor was offering me.

"As I said before Tom, something is coming and I want to help the person who is going to stop it." Taylor stood up and started packing some supplies in a woven bag.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know answers, what's coming? And what did he mean help the person who will stop it? Taylor seemed to ignore my question and instead moved to what I thought might be the kitchen.

"Now Tom, Is there anything else you need apart from food and drink?" Taylor's voice came form the adjacent room.

"Well," I didn't want to take anything else from Taylor but Alice needed proper medical things to help her get better. "My friend, she is ill. She umm… nearly drowned and now, although she doesn't show it is in pain. Is there anything you could do about that?" I wondered how weird it sounded to call her my friend, I suppose she is now classed as my girlfriend, I gulped at the though, not because I didn't want it, but because I didn't know what Alice would think of that.

"Of course Tom, I will put some potions in the bag along with a few other things that might come in handy," appearing back into the room, Taylor was carting a woven shoulder bag that looked quite heavy.

"Thank you so much Taylor, I don't know how to repay you" I took the bag from Taylor and swung it on my shoulder, it wasn't too heavy, nothing I couldn't manage.

"No problem, you always knows where to find me. Now if you head out this door." He pointed to the back door, "you will come out on the edge of the village and then you can make your way back to Alice by the river."

"Thank you again, and goodbye" with a wave to Taylor I hurried outside, excited to get back to Alice.

As I started towards the path that would lead me back to Alice, something Taylor had said suddenly stuck me as odd. Thinking about it I realized Taylor knew where me and Alice were staying. An uneasy feeling came over me but I shrugged it off not wanting to think about it.

Soon I had come to the clearing where we were camping. I could see the firewood in a pile with our stuff around it. Alice wasn't there so I assumed she was still in the river. Not sure what I should do I hung back, not wanting to invade Alice's' privacy. However just as I decided this Alice had gotten out of the river and was stiffly walking towards the camp. I should have taken my eyes away, or at least ran forward to help Alice walk, but I was rooted to the spot gazing at Alice.

She had a swimsuit on that clung to her body, showing off her curves at the waist. Her pale legs were on show and how long and slender they seemed to be. I couldn't avert my eyes from her body which seemed like it was sculpted my Angels. However, I noticed Alice wince in pain as she bent down to pick up the towel on the floor. Rising from my day dream I ran over to Alice to assist her in anyway I could, hoping that she wouldn't realize I had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"Oh, Tom its you. You were quick, were you able to get everything we needed?" Alice turned to look at me and her eyes flickered to the bag over my shoulder. Alice was trying to pretend that I had obviously seen her in pain.

"well there was a slight change in plan," I hesitated, and then decided I didn't want to burden Alice with the news about the posters, I did however told her about Taylor and the things he had said about something was coming. I skimmed over the parts that would have aroused suspicion to why I didn't just buy the food from the shop.

"That was very nice of him, though I have no idea what he is talking about. Maybe he is just getting the sense of a war or something coming, I don't know" Alice sighed and sat down on her makeshift bed. She patted the place beside her to invite me to sit next to her. I did so without a thought and instantly wrapped my arms around Alice's tiny frame. Alice laid her head on my chest and I rested my head on top of her head.

"Me neither Alice, all I know is that I want you by my side whatever happens"

"Me too Tom, I wont ever leave you" Alice lifted her head up and I tilted mine downwards, our lips met and for a moment, I felt a jolt inside me. I never felt this way before, so I passed it off and continued to kiss Alice.

I still hadn't got used to having Alice by my side kissing me. It felt like fireworks were exploding in my head, my stomach was doing back flips and my heart was racing very fast. Alice deepened the kiss, her tongue trailed along my lips, asking for entrance, I gave it to her. We explored each other not wanting to pass. We came up for some much needed air only to instantly start kissing again. I don't know why but Alice just made me feel so alive and like I have a purpose. Alice was my purpose, I was going to protect her whatever the cost.

**Awww, I love fluffy scenes **** i'm thinking of altering their ages a bit. I know the poster said 15 but Alice could look young for her age. I may have them around 17 that way they can do a lot more **** my computer is now fixed yey so I hope to update very soon. I would have had this up quicker but I had to re-write it as it got deleted **** thank you for reading.**


	7. Moving

**Hello **** this is my next instalment of my story. Just a note to say, Alice did have luggage as she was leaving to go live somewhere else. And I thought about the swimsuits as well its just having Alice naked may have been a bit inappropriate **** Thank you everyone for the reviews **** Enjoy.**

After we had packed all the Supplies Taylor gave us, we sat around the remnants of the burning fire.

"Umm… Tom" Alice's voice broke the silence.

"Yes Alice, What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking, Maybe we could go to the beach. Y'know we haven't had some fun in ages and I think we are close to a beach and I was thinking… but don't worry if you don't want to go, its just a suggestion." Alice breathed in heavily as she had run out of breath speaking all at once.

"What a great idea, My Mam took us to the beach once; I suppose it reminded her of Greece. The hot sun and sand." I had started daydreaming about the days before Dad passed away and him and Mam were happy, no complications.

Alice, feeling my change in mood, scooted closer to me placing one of her warm hands on top of mine. She then rested her head against my shoulder. At her touch I snapped out of my daydreaming, and then I angled my body so Alice was resting on my chest. She looked up at me then I was leaning down placing my lips on hers.

I still couldn't believe that we were together like this, that she returned the love that he felt for her. Still kissing we leaned back so we were laying next to each other on the grass. My hand snaked its way around Alice's small waist resting on her lower back, pulling her towards me.

Alice meanwhile placed both hand on my chest, moving up and down in time with every breath I took. After a while I felt Alice pull back. Looking down in her eyes I could see something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Ignoring it I took my hands off Alice and sat up.

"Should we get going before it gets dark?" I asked Alice.

"Yes that would be a good idea, come on I will help you pack up." She replied

"No, you rest, I don't want you wearing yourself out." I spoke with more force than I had meant, but Alice didn't seem to notice. She glared up at me before crossing her arms and replying "I'm not a child you know, I am 18 I can look after myself."

I started laughing "I know you're not a child, that's why I won't let you help, because unlike a child you won't tell me if you are in pain therefore I need to keep a close eye on you." Even though I was laughing Alice had said something that triggered a memory that I didn't want to remember. It was when she had said her age, and it made me think of the poster in town, it had said she looked 15 years old. Looking down at Alice I examined her and had to admit, with her tiny frame and pale skin she did look 15.

"Tom, Tom, Hello earth to Tom." I snapped out of my thoughts as Alice's words caught my attention. "I know you love me but staring at me like that for a few minuets non-stop is kinda scary." Alice smiled up at me, "Tom what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since you came back from the Village."

I hadn't realized how long I had been looking at Alice. "Oh nothing is wrong Alice, don't you worry, i'm sorry if I scared you." I hoped Alice wouldn't know that I was lying. "I'm going to get everything packed up ok"

"Are you Ready to go?" I had everything packed up and much to Alice's protests I was carrying all the bags.

"I'm not leaving till you give me my bag" the defiance in Alice's voice was evident.

"No, I want to carry your bag, besides it doesn't have that much in it. Its no problem at all." I was the best excuse I could find.

"Well then it will be no problem for me to carry, so hand it over." Grudgingly I handed over her bag. Once Alice had her bag round her shoulders we set off own the road which would lead us to the Beach.

"Alice do you want to stop again?" I was concerned with Alice, in the past five hours she had stopped four times.

"No I'm fine, just walking a little slower than normal, that's all" Alice was right, she was walking slower but not just by a little bit, it was taking Alice about ten seconds just to put one foot in front of the other.

"Do you want me to carry you or support you in anyway?" I knew Alice wouldn't like this idea, she was too independent.

"No thank you. How about we rest once the sun gets a bit lower, we can rest for the night and then set off in the morning."

"Ok that sounds like a plan" I smiled; at least Alice was going to rest soon, that's good enough for me.

We walked in silence for a bit, I didn't want to talk to Alice in case it would ware her out even more. We were quite comfortable just walking when I heard the sound of hoofs beating rhythmically, steadily getting louder. I knew that soon someone would spot him and Alice and there was a chance that they would recognize us from the posters. I wasn't taking any chances. There was a hedge that ran along next to the road, and just up a head was a hole, big enough for a person to fit through.

"Sorry Alice" and before she could reply I picked her up, ran a head and dived through the hole. A few seconds later the horse and cart passed by.

"What was that all about Tom?" Alice looked down at me.

"I didn't want them to see us" I replied without thinking.

"Why not? We have done nothing wrong." Alice was looking at me as if she was trying to read my mind. I though quickly, I couldn't tell Alice about the posters.

"Well it could have been the Spook, I wasn't taking any chances." It was only then that I realized how we were laying. It took me a few seconds to register it though my brain. I was laying on my back, the bags where beside me where they had fallen off when I jumped. Alice who I had pulled in after me had landed on top of me. That wasn't to bad but when Alice fell I must have reacted instinctively and thrown up my hands to catch her as my hands were place on her chest.

As I realized this I started to blush, as did Alice, but neither of us moved we were comfortable like this. All the same I felt it was rude of me to keep my hands where they were.

"Well this is cosy isn't it," Alice spoke up, breaking the silence. It was very cosy, I was taking up most of the space, Alice on top of me, and the bags were crammed against the side taking up the rest of the space. No one could see us; we were completely surrounded by the hedges thick green walls of branches, twigs and leaves.

"Yes, Uhh Alice should… Should I…" I stuttered not knowing how to ask her.

"Shhh, Tom you will ruin the peace we have here if you start worrying" Alice flashed a smile my way before leaning down and catching my lips in hers. Alice instantly deepened the kiss, eager for more. The pace quickened and all the while my hands still supported her chest.

"Tom…Tom I …I" Alice was trying to say something but she didn't need to. I felt the same as her. We were of age, we were in Love so why shouldn't we.

"I know Alice, Are you sure? If you have any doubt" I wanted to make sure Alice was ready.

"Yes I'm sure, please Tom"

"Ok Alice, I love you"

**There you are chapter 7 **** I'm quite proud. Though I have to be careful about what I write otherwise I may have to change the rating and I don't want to do that. Please let me know what you are thinking and Tanks for reading.**


	8. In the water again

**Here is Chapter 8. I'm really pleased with all the reviews. It means a lot to me and I'm grateful for you taking your time to review. 19 reviews I'm so Happy **** should get more chapters in now the Laptop is up and working again. **** Enjoy.**

I stirred awake. The first thing I noticed was Alice wasn't around. I sat up in the little space I had. All out bags were gone. I wondered if Alice had taken them somewhere else. I decided to have a look around. I was already dressed so I could just leave the little hole straight away.

The minute I was out in the open I spotted Alice. She was sitting in front of a fire cooking something in a pot. When I approached her she turned around.

"Hello, Tom" she beamed up at me.

"Hello Alice. How are you feeling?" I sat down next to her. She had made a little backrest type of thing with our bags so she could sit up while being supported.

"I'm feeling great, thanks Tom." Alice took her hand away from the pot and rested it on my hand. I grabbed her hand and pulled it gently, pulling Alice closer to me. I kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back. I took my spare hand and put it behind her head. Running my hand through her hair I pulled her closer to me. Alice pulled away, I looked at her confused.

"Tom, don't give me that look, if you want you breakfast to burn then I will willingly kiss you all day. However I want my breakfast to taste nice, so stop distracting me." Alice smiled down at me. "Besides, you had me all to yourself last night."

I remembered last night. It was one of the best nights I had ever had. "Well, you had me all to your self as well." I tried to turn Alice's argument against her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Tom, I advise you to give up now, otherwise you will be embarrassed when I beat you." Alice teasingly bent down and hovered inches from my face ad then pulled back.

"Why are you so sure you would beat me?" Alice silenced me with a 'oh I will' look.

I gave up and instead sat and watched her while she worked on our breakfast. "Tom if you are going to just stare at me like that then maybe you should go and do something useful." I was too busy staring at Alice, reminiscing abut last night that I didn't here a word she had said. "Tom…TOM! Earth to Tom" Alice waved a hand in front of my face. This caught my attention.

"Hhmm, did you say something Alice?" I looked up at her innocently.

"Bucket, stream, Water, bring back here. Ok?" Alice shoved an empty bucket into my hands.

"Sure, be back soon." Getting up I kissed her on the top of the head. I walked towards the stream that ran parallel to the road. I was thinking how lucky I was to have Alice. A few days ago we were close friends, around 5-6 years ago I didn't know Alice. Out relationship had been rocky at the start, thanks to the Spook warning me against girls with pointy shoes. We have had many adventures together, on several occasions we have saved each others lives. I suppose I have loved her for a long time, I was just denying it as the Spook was always in the way.

I was at the stream now filling the bucket up with water, when I spotted something lurking on the river bed. Leaning closer to the water I peered in, to see if I could identify the unusual form. Tom was so busy peering in at it he didn't realise the long, slender arm reaching out of the water, heading towards his hand. The hand reached the bank and curled its bony fingers around his wrist.

I leapt in shock as I felt the cool hand tug at my wrist. I tried to pull my hand back but this hand had more strength than what met the eye. The hand was slowly retreating back into the water pulling my arm in with it. Soon my whole body would be forced into total submission by the water. The form in the bottom of the stream had gone, it was an illusion to distract me. I tried calling out to Alice but when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out. Whatever was pulling me into the water had taken measures to stop me escaping.

My arm was totally submerged now and the hand was not slowing down. Then suddenly I lost balance and was pulled into the water. It was icy cold, not naturally icy. This was the work of witchcraft. Now I was under the water I could see what was pulling me. At least I would have been able to if there was anything to see.

Even the hand that had pulled me under was gone, although something was still gripping my wrist. I looked around in the water but I couldn't see anything. The icy water was starting to burn my skin. My lungs had run out of air. If I didn't do something soon then I would drown. Then I remembered the salt and iron in my pockets that I had left in there from a few weeks ago. With my free hand I pulled out a hand of iron, and knowing the salt would have dissolved, therefore it was all around me, I threw the iron shavings in an arc around me. All most instantly the grip on my wrist slackened enough for me to rip my hand free.

Thanks to Bill, the Spook I trained with several years ago I could swim quite well. Kicking my legs as much as I could with the lack of oxygen in my blood I propelled myself to the surface of the water. The second my head was above water I took a sharp intake of breath and then made for the bank. My hands were pulling me up out of the water when I felt the iron grip around my ankle. I wasn't going to get dragged in again. I kicked with all my might, pulling myself out of the water. Once I was on the bank I rolled away from the water. I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open, not even when I heard a distant shout. "TOM!"

Ok there its is. Let me know what you think. I will be revealing what was in the water soon, I promise. I will tell you that it is something I have made up. And it may explain several other things as well, or I may save that till later on in the story. I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed reading. Have a nice day.


	9. Nubila!

**Hello its me again. Here is the next chapter. Its going to be short because I'm not in the mood for writing but I want to give you guys something more to read. Enjoy.**

I stirred from the darkness that had engulfed me. I gave a little moan as my chest felt like lead. My muscles were screaming in pain, they felt like they were on fire. I coughed to try and expel the water from my lungs.

"Tom! Oh thank goodness you are alright." I felt arms wrap round me so tightly I could hardly breath.

"Ali…ce…Can't breathe" I managed to splutter.

"Oh, Sorry Tom, its just, well y'know. I'm relived" Alice loosened her iron grip on me. "What happened? I couldn't see you and then you were there and then well…I'm not actually sure. It was like looking at you through fog, I couldn't really tell what was happening." Alice sounded more upset than I felt at the moment. I sat up, much to Alice's protests.

"I'm fine Alice, just a bit shaken." I wasn't sure what to tell Alice, should I tell her the whole truth? I decided I should. "Well I was getting water, like you asked me to. And I bent down next to the river. I could see something at the bottom, sort of a shadow, as I was busy staring at it I didn't notice a hand grab my wrist. It had come from the water. It was really strong, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't shout for help either. Soon it had pulled me fully into the water. Once in I tried to find out what it was but there was nothing. The pressure on my wrist was still there though so I assume it was invisible." Alice let out a gasp at this moment but I paid no attention, I was far away thinking about what it could have been. "Then I threw iron shavings around me and the pressure vanished. Then I swam to the edge to get out. The thing, whatever it was, tried to pull me back in by my ankle but I managed to get out. Do you think it is still in there?" After asking this I suddenly thought of something, "Alice. If it was affected by iron and salt does that mean it is a dark being?" I looked around at Alice but she wasn't listening. Instead she had rifled through her bag and had drawn out a small notebook. I recognized it as one of the spooks notebooks when he was a lad.

"Alice! Did you steal that?" Alice shot me a look from over the notebook, which was now open and she was flicking through the pages.

"Oh no…Oh no oh no oh no." Alice sounded scared. "Tom, we have to get moving, Now!" And with that Alice, with suprising strenghth, pulled me up off the floor, grabbed all our bags and started tugging me towards the road.

"Alice, wait a minute." I moaned, my legs were still feeling like lead. And Alice didn't look in a much better state than I was.

"NO Tom, we are not waiting. That thing in the water isn't there anymore like you asked, it has moved. And yes it is dark and another thing… Its after you Tom. We need to get going." I heard a tone in Alice's voice which I realy heard from her… She was frightened. With the thought of danger lurking close by I ignored my protesting leg san dspen up to match Alice's speed.

"will you at least explain what it was?" I glanced at Alice and knew by the look on her face that that was a no. I gatered that she didn't want to be overheard, and so the sooner we were as far away as possible, the sooner she would tell me. I heard the familiular sound of hooves on the ground, steadily beating. I could also make out the sounds of a cart being dragged behind the horses. Thinking instinctively I pulled Alice to the side, in a little nook in the hedge.

"Tom! We have to keep moving!" Alice whispered.

"Yes we are now just follow me" I whispered back as the cart drew ever more closer. In a few seconds it was going past and I pulled Alice out of the nook and ran along to catch up with the cart. Grabbing out bags from Alice I hoisted them up on to the back of the cart, leaving my hands free. As we were still running I grabbed Alice so she was in over my shoulder and put her on the back of the cart along with our bags. Then I grabbed the ledge of the cart and pulled myself up onto it.

"Tom, what a brilliant idea" Alice whispered so not to attract the attention of the driver, who was happily singing away a cheerful tune. The cart was carrying Hay, and a lot of it. it was piled up so high it was in danger of toppling over. Though this enabled me and Alice to sit here without detection form the driver.

"ok Alice, will you tell me now what was in the water?" my voice was pleading and Alice couldn't resist.

"Ok, as long as you don't speak to loud" she gestured towards the mountain of hay, of which on the other side was the driver. "Now yes I did 'borrow' this from the Spook. When you were out getting supplies the Spook came up to my room and started acting really weird, he was shouting something that reminded me of my aunt Lizzy"

"Lizzy! The witch? Why would the Spook sound like her?" I looked at Alice in amazement, why hadn't she mentioned this earlier?

"Well he didn't sound like her, but the things he was saying, It wasn't like the Spook at all. It sounded dark. So when he stormed out of the room I followed him as he had left the door open. He went into his library and then came out again. It was as if he was looking for something. But again he forgot to lock the door and so I… I went in there and oh Tom that place is Amazing." Alice eyes had lit up. She wasn't allowed in the library and when you first go in there it is overwhelming. "then I saw a notebook on the table, it was open on a page I glanced at it and none of it made any sense but it looked…Important and so I took it and ran back to my room. I hadn't really looked at it since I just glanced at it again in my room before the Spook came in and said we were leaving early." Alice had taken the notebook out of the bag which she had previously stuffed it in when they were trying to get away.

"So…What is in the Note book?" I was trying to get to the point where she would tell me what was in the water.

"Well it was pretty advanced stuff, I think he may have done this reaserch once he had become a spook. Even Lizzy probably didn't know about some of these creatures, I had nerver heard of them before and that's saying something because Lizzy taught me everything she knew." Alice seemed to have forgotten I didn't know what she creature she was talking about. I lost all pacitence.

"Alice! What was in the water!" Alice stopped talking at once and looked at me.

"Well their common name is Nubila, that is the Latin version and as all this is in Latin I assume that that is its actual name though." Alice was still looking at the notebook, looking for the passage that would tell her more about it.

"Nubila…" I was trying to remember what that was in English. "isn't that Mist?"

"Yes Tom, Mist. Though that is just its general name, from what I gather there are different types of Nubila. Here I will just read you the passage about it then it will make sense."

"Ok I will just sit and listen."

"_the Nubila isn't normally a dangerouse creature. Some would say the Nubila wasn't actually a creature as it is normally nvisable in its own element. However due to the fact the Nubila will have a definite shape when out of its element it is classed as a creature. There are five types of Nubila that aren't deadly. Though Nubila can be known to lead travellers astray although nobody knows what actually happens to those people. These five Nubilas are: __aqua__Nubila_

_ vapor__ignis_

_ fons__gelidus_

_ nimbo__in terram_

_ aeris__caligine._  
_ These five Nubilas each belong to a different element. Water, Fire, Ice, Earth and Air. When in their own element they are invisible, as they can become that element. For example Aqua Nubila the water Nubila is invisible when seen in water, weather you are under the water with it or looking down at it. saying that Nubilas can still portray a shape in their element, this is often used to lure in travellers. _

_However out of their elements they are forced to take on shapes, normally Human looking figures, only most of them are not strong enough to fully mirror a Human and so they end up either missing limbs, scaly skin and sometimes may not be able to even move._

_There is a serious side to even the harmless Nubilas, when they unite together with the same goal they can be incredibly powerful. You are very unfortunate to have several Nubilas after you. _

_ There are three other Nubilas they can get very nasty, and they are very stong and are nothing compared to the five 'natural' Nubilas._

_**admonendi**____**sunt**____**periculosae**_

_P__retium__ C__aligine is also known as Witch Mist. This mist is said to have been a witch before it she was cursed to take on this form forever. These mists are extreamly dangerous as they still have all the powers of an ordianry witch. They have been known to gather witches from far and wide to plan revenge on the person who cursed her. It can take on the form of anything and can even mimic people through sound and apperance._

_caligo tenebrosa__ aslo known as Dark Mist, it feeds of anything dark, whether thoughts, feelings or even actions. It is known to follow Dark people as it will feed off the will of that person. Once it has enough power the mist will then release that darkness on anyone they want, often unleashing it on villages, claiming every living thing caught in it. Beware, once it has unleashed that power it will feed off more dark things to unleash another wave of Darkness, but this time the amount of energy needed to be stored is said to be the only Mist that never works together, but always works alone. _

_possessivum__caligine is the deadlist yet, not much is known about it but it can posses anyone of thing it wants, it can use them to get what it wants. The nature of this mist is unknown and nobody has ever encounted it, or remeber encountering it atleast._

_ Destorying Nubilas can be chalanging, especially when they are in their element. Normally the Harmless five is unaffected my Salt and Iron, However if they have been coruppted by a dark Nubila then it will produce results. To destroy a Nubila you have to use it type of Nubila has a different weakness, not all of them have been found. The three Dark Nubilas are totally different, to this day no-one has ever fully destroyed one or got close to it. They have no weaknesses and their strenghts are mighty." _Alice looked up from the notebook. I haden't even realized she had stopped reading. My mind was a whirlwind trying to get my head around the information.

"Tom..." Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. She sounded heasitant.

"Alice, you said you think that was what was in the water?" I ignored the fact that Alice was looking worried. I wanted to figure this out beofre it was too late.

"Well yes, i think so. It fits the description of an Aqua Nubila. The ivisability in water, the taking a form out of it. Even the luring bit with the shadow you saw in the water." Alice had closed the notebook and was putting it back in her bag as if putting it away would put all the worries that had come with it away. If there were Nubilas around and we had just encounted one then what if they had joined forces, what would that mean for Alice and me. "Tom, what are we going to do? I think...I think they are after you." My head snapped up to meet Alice's.

"Why would you say that?"

"well...' Alice was hesitating again, trying to find the correct words. "Think, there are loads of reasons to get rid of you, and you are now 18"

"Meaning?" My voice was shook with the tension.

"Meaning, you will be taking over the Spook soon and you will be a bigger threat to the countries dark creatures. If they can take you down now that threat will vanish. Please Tom inderstand what i'm saying." Alice was pleading with me, something she realy did.

"I understand Alice" I pulled her closer to me so i could hug her. The happy feelings from last night were gone, replaced by a feeling of dread and forboding. What if Alice was right? What if i was in danger? I would be putting her in danger as well. A lump rose in my throat as i thought about the danger Alice was in by just being with me. Then i remembred something from a while ago. "Alice?"

"Yes Tom." She was now leaning against me, all that running had worn her out.

"you know when the Spook...Pushed you in the water" I was hard talking about what he had done, I was still livid at him for doing it. "Well you probably don't remmeber but something was holding you under the water. At the time i though it was you dress caucht on a rock but thinking back now it was really hard to pull you out of the water. What if it was the Aqau Nubila holing you under? Which would point to the fact that the Spook knew it was there so he... well he gave you to it?" i looked down to see Alice's reaction. There wasn't one, instead there was the light sound of her breathing and i felt her chest rising and falling steadily. She was fast asleep. I decided to try and forget what Alice had read out to me and get some sleep too. So leaning back on the hay with Alice still lying with her head on my chest i feel into an uneasy sleep.

**Ok there you go! Hope you like it. I was trying to sound knowledgable when writing the notebook entry i don't know if I did it ok. It was probably boring for you to read, im not sure. There you are the main enemy of my story Nubila. I decided that even though Alice had translated the notebook entry I would preffer to have its name Nubila rather than Mist. Sounds abit more exciting I think. Well there you are please let me know what you thought and look out for my next update.**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon**


	10. Rest

Hi, I'm really sorry for the Long wait to update. I've been really busy with my other stories. But here I am updating again :)

*.*.*.

"Tom" Alice wispered in my ear. I groaned as I peeled open my eyes.

"What Alice?" I tried not to sound annoyed at her but it was hard not to when I felt so tired.

"The cart is slowing down I thought we better get off now." Just as Alice was telling me this the cart lurched to a stop. I looked around taking in the surrounding green. On closer inspection it was walls of trees. I grabbed Alice's hand and our bags and jumped off the cart. Just then the cart driver got off the front of the cart and started to walk round to the back.

"We'll go this way." I pointed to the side the driver wasn't coming from. Pulling Alice along behind me we managed to avoid the cart driver and sneek off between to tall, thick oak trees. Alice slid to the floor the second we stopped. "Alice are you ok?" I asked, bending down to her level so I could look at her properly.

"I'm fine Tom." She replied smiling up at me.

"No you're not. Come on let's find some shelter. Supporting Alice, much to her protests, we made our way through the thicket of trees. I would have said it was a forest but Alice pointed out that it was to neat to be a forest. She was right. The path was the same width all along with all different types of flowers and herbs growing at the side. Behind them was rows and rows of trees, including ferns, Fruit trees, Pine trees and many more. They seemed to be grouped together in their respective species and were all the same distance apart. As we continued Along the path I noticed the Trees were thinning out. The distance between each tree was growing and the Path was opening out.

"Oh Alice, look at that!" I pointed up at the big house ahead of us. It was truly magnificant. Ivy was growing up the side, looping happily through the metal details of the house. There were over 30 windows at the front of the house that Tom could count. The big red door was so inviting that Tom wanted to run up to it and knock. A rustling behind us broke our focus on the house. Instinct took over me and I quickly pulled Alice and the bags behind a Rose bush nearby. peering through the leaves I saw the fugure of the cart driver limping towards the Front door of the house. I watched him haul a few crates up the steps. He rapped on the door which made the whole house echo it. It sounded like a heard of horses were charging about. In response to the knocking the door was opened. on the top step stood a woman. She looked quite young yet old at the same time. I was dying to get a closer look at her but there wasn't anything closer he could hide behind. Her blonde hair fell down to her hips in ringlets, each bouncing simultaneously as she laughed at What ever the Driver had said. I would have loved to stay and look longer but a rasping nosie made me look around at Alice.

"Alice." I shook her shoulders gently. there was no response. Alice had fallen into a deep slumber, her breath was uneven and rattling. I glanced behind me at the two figures now making thier way into the house. Taking my chance, I picked Alice and the bags up and ran towards a path to the right of us, without being seen. Once we were both in the shade and I knew no one could see us from the house i slowed my pace down to a gentle stroll. I still had Alice craddeled in my arms. She was so small and fragile it was easy to carry her without any effort. It was the bags that were bringing me down. If i didn't know Alice better i would have said she packed as many of The Spook's books as she could just to annoy him. The thought of The Spook made me subconsiously grip Alice tighter in my arms. the result was a begining of a bruise on her arm when i realized what I was doing.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry." I lifted her up higher so I could kiss the tender area on her arm. As my lips brushed her skin I felt a warmth inside me. "Alice, Look what you do to me. I just have to look at you and I can no longer control my actions. When I touch you I never want to break contact." I looked at my surroundings again to find a building in the distance. As I drew closer to it I saw that it was a stable. Making the decision to rest in the stable I entred in through a side door. To my right was a ladder, leading up to the attic. As i crept up the stairs they creaked and groaned under the pressure. I willed them to hold long enough for us to make it saftly to the top. They did.

Once up there I found a spot in the corner which was hidden from view if anyone was to venture upstairs. There was also hay laying around. I wondered where the horses were, I haden't seen any on my way up here. Laying Alice down on a bunch of hay I put our bags on the ground a sat next to Alice, stoking her forehead. Alice was still breathing unevenly and the rasping sound could still be heard. I pulled my bag towards me and opened it. Rooting around I finally found what I was looking for. It was a cloth and bottle, which had come in the bag of supplies Taylor gave us. Unstoppering the bottle I poured three drops on to the cloth. Then I placed the damp patch on Alice's arm where the bruise was becoming a vivid purple. Once the coth was securly wrapped round her arm I place the bottle back in my bag.

I didn't realize i had squeezed Alice so hard. Surly I couldn't have given that bruise to her. it looked so awful and had apperaed so quickly. I layed down so I was next to Alice. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked Alice's sleeping form.

I didn't know how long I had been laying here but I do know that i heard footsteps approaching the bottom of the stairs. My heart skipped a beat. Who was that? Did they know he was there? The person downstairs answered the latter.

"I know you're up there!" Did I try and escape? I didn't know if they were friend or foe. I probably wouldn't have time to escape especially with Alice. The sound of boots on the wooden stairs decided for me. I would stay here and hope that who ever was coming up the stairs wouldn't notice me. "No need to be shy, I know you're up here."

*.*.*.

Ok this was a lame chapter, I know that. I just have lost the will to write this story but i didn't want to keep you waiting to long for an update. Review your thoughts and it would really help if you gave me some ways to improve so I can get the hang of writing this story again.

I've struggled with the 1st person writing. When I first started i liked writing in 1st person but now i can't stand it...Might have to do something about that.

Anyway thank you for reading and thank you for all your support!

Lil-Miss-Pokemon


	11. Mystery Woman

**I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I could give you all the reasons why it has taken so long to update but you don't really want to hear it you just want to read the story. I have realised that This is my only story that I care about that doesn't get bad reviews. So i really should keep you guys happy rather than updating my Harry Potter one that i have had complaints about. Any way next chapter.**

* * *

"No need to be shy, I know you're up here."

I looked towards the stairs where I knew the mystery person would emerge. The first sign i got was the top of a head. Whoever it was had blond hair and it looked quite curly. As the rest of the body was revealed I saw the Woman from the house, her blond curls bouncing happily around her. Now she was closer I could see the rest of her features. The face was pale and unblemished. Her eyes were a deep green and were so entrancing. The dress she was wearing floated around her as if it was smoke.

"I won't harm you." Her voice was sweet but had a raspy echo to it. It sounded as if three or 4 people had spoken not just one.

"How do I know that?" I had found my voice, I decided to be on gaurd. If this woman attacked then his main prority was to protect Alice.

"Follow your instincts Tom, I thought your master would have taught you that." My brain halted, She knew my name and by the sounds of it she seemed to know about my master.

"How do you.."

"Please we have little time to talk. Alice is getting weaker by the minute, she needs help." My hand hound Alice's and gripped it tighter, Should i trust this woman?

"I don't know who you are?"

"You don't need to know. Not yet." The woman smiled and took a small step towards our corner. "I am a friend, please trust me." Her voice was pleading yet not for her. She seemed to be worried about something.

"You said Alice was getting weaker, how do you know that?" My hand was still gripping Alice's hand. Her breathing was staedier than before but one glance at her chest told me they were shallow breaths.

"I'm...Trained in that area..." She said tentavily, picking her words out carefully.

"You're a witch." I said bluntly, but something in the back of my mind clicked. I hadn't felt anything. My 7th son of a 7th son sense haden't picked anything up. The woman said nothing but tilted her head to the side and her gaze locked on with mine.

"Alice needs help." Was all she said. That's all I had to hear. I let go of Alice's hand and placed it next to her. "Leave us, Don't worry I will not harm her."She said quickly at the look on my face. "My horses are out in the field, would you bring them in and feed them."

* * *

It took me just over half an hour to round up the horses. There was seven in all and form working on a farm I knew they were well cared for. Each horse was well trained and followed me to the stables without me having to even hold their reins. The field they were in was large, and spread out over the horizon. Each horse had stayed close to the stable though so i didn't have to walk far. the sun was setting, sending pink streaks of light through the air. The rays hit the clouds and gave them an orange glow. I thought of how Alice liked to look at the clouds, this sent a pang of worry shooting through me and I hurried back to the stable so I could see how Alice was doing.

Once the horses were in the separate stable stools, I looked round for the bag of food. It was next to a trouch full of water. The stable had a clever system. As the roof was sloped rain water would run down it a collect in the gutter which then sent the water through mesh so any dirt or any other imputies were fished out. The water was then stored in a big trough which had a tap on it. If you pulled the tab water would run down pipes that lead to buckets in each of the stools. It allowed someone to be able to just pull the tapo and water every horse within minutes. Pulling the bag of the shelf I moved over to the first stool and tipped some food in. I didn't know how much food to give them but i made a guess from my experience on the farm at home.

Once each horse was happily fed and watered I made my way over to the stairs, anticipation to see Alice flooding through me. When i reached the top stair i peered over to the corner. Alice and the woman was sitting on a hay bale looking out the small window and up at the sky. They seemed to be talking, but I couldn't be sure as they had their backs to me. I cleared my throat to let them know of my presence. Alice whipped round, saw me, jumped up and skipped over to me. I held my arms open and when she got to me I gave her a warm hug. Alice rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms round my waist.

"How are you?"I asked into her ear. I glanced over atthe hay bale and saw the woman had gone. Maybe she passed us.I didn't let it puzzle me, instead I hugged Alice even harder.

"I'm fine. Much better." Alice tilited her head up so she could look at me.

"Good." I could see Alice wasn't lying. She looked a lot better as well. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes looked much happier. "What did she do to you?"

"I'm not too sure. When i woke up she was sitting next to me, explained that i had fainted or something and thati should feel much better now. Then we sat and talked."

"What did you talk about?" I haden't meant to be nosy but i was intigued by this woman.

"Not much, just this and that." Alice shrugged and let go of my waist. I dropped my arms to my side and we both went and took a place on the hay bale that Alice had just vacated. "She said that we can stay here for a while. She would invite us to the house but she said her sisters wouldn't like that very much and it would be better for us to stay here. I thanked her and she said to go to her house tomorrow at midday and she would give us directions."

"We have a map don't we?"

"Well I said that but she said that this country side changes often and without a proper map we would soon get lost." Alice snuggled closer to me and I put my arm round her back.

"Weird, Do you think she is a witch?" I wanted Alice's opinion but i felt that Alice didn't want to tell me the truth. "Don't answer that if you don't want to." I didn't want to have to make Alice lie if she didn't want to. it would be best if she told me when she wanted to. "She knows the Spook. Do you think he knows her?" This i felt was a safe question to ask.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. There may be a link with them somewhere," Thatwas the nd of our conversation about the mystery woman and instead our talk turned to the Spook and past memories. It was really nice to take a trip down memory lane, and when i closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Alice on the hay my dreams were about the old days when we used to travel round, meet new terrors and save the country. I wished we could go back to being like that but i knew deep down that things had changed for good.

* * *

**I am sincery sorry for the wait and then you just recieve this lame chapter. I promise i will pick up the pace of their story a bit but i don't know when I will next the chance to write. **

**Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.x**


	12. Off the Path

Ok You can kill me, or stop reading my Fanfiction, or whatever you like really. I owe it to you for the terribly long wait for this chapter. So I will update this story as often as possible especially as I have just finished year 11, Yey! So I'm gonna have a lot of free time...And that leads to more updates!

Thank you soooo much for the reviews. They are all Amazing! 39 reviews, I can't believe it. I'm thrilled. At the latest review I realized I need to up my game when it comes to this story. You guys are wonderfully fulfilling your role in this bargain or read and review, however I am failing. I'm not giving you anything good to read and then review about. My updates are poor and the actually chapters I'm writing even poorer. But I'm determined to make it up to you lot, so I sat there eating my breakfast and wrote 5 pages of brief planning for the up and coming plot. And may I say, at the rate the planning was going, a sequel may be added into the mix :).

However I'm not dwelling on that. Right now I need to focus and finish this story before planning the next one. After all if this story carries on being lame then no one will want to read the sequel :) So stop my babbling and here is the next (short) installment.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

We set off early next morning. The Lady who had helped us yesterday had sensed our impatience and visited the barn early that morning to give us directions. After we thanked her and tried to pay for her hospitality, which she refused, I took Alice by the hand and we started down a path which never seemed to end.

We had walked for a few hours, walking in complete silence but we were both content with that. My gaze had wandered to the path and then to our feet. Alice wearing her pointy shoes which The Spook had warned me against so many times.

"Why do witches wear pointy shows Alice?" The question had slipped out my mouth before I realized that it was quite an insensitive question. I peered across at Alice who had a wide grin on her face.

"Oh Tom...Oh...Give me two seconds..." Alice was laughing so hard by now that she couldn't even string a sentence together. After she finally calmed down I saw Alice wiping away tears. I was a bit put out at Alice's reaction, it was a question but Alice had taken it as if it was the best joke of the year.

"Just ignore that question then." I said it to harshly I know that, but I was getting to exhausted to bother thinking before speaking.

"Tom, don't be like that. I'm sorry for laughing, It's just...Well from my point of view, in fact any 'witches' point of view its just like us asking 'Why do you wear clothes?' or even 'Why do you have five fingers?'" I took some time to go over what Alice had just said, and even I couldn't grumble as Alice gave me more of an insight to the life of a witch.

"But not all witches wear shoes. The mouldeheels don't."

"And not all humans wear clothes all the time. There are tribes in forests that go round Stark naked." Both of them caught each others gaze and burst out laughing. It had been the most light hearted conversation they had shared in weeks.

"Point taken. But don't expect me to take the hint and start walking round stark naked."

"Oh that's a shame." Alice replied with mock hurt. But I had stopped paying attention in that moment. I had just caught sight of movement up ahead. Tom? *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Tom?" I had sensed Tom's body shift, his muscles were instantly tensed as his eyes were focused on a spot up ahead. I tried reaching out my arm to shake his, my hand met rock hard muscles that had some how escaped my notice before. I couldn't help but squeeze his arm in experimentation to see how defined Tom had become as a young man. She had grown up with him the past seven years, and she could still see that young boy carrying the sack of provisions up the hill. She supposed Tom hadn't noticed the changes in her either as she developed into a young, slightly smaller, woman. No, to each other they still had so many qualities of their younger selves that clouded their real assets at their age.

"Alice, there is something moving up ahead." I looked up to see Tom hadn't taken his eyes off the same spot but had now registered my hand on his arm. Goose bumps had spread down his arms, except in the spot under my hand, when i had removed it there was a bare white patch in the middle if bumpy red skin. I followed Tom's gaze down the path but I couldn't sense a thing, nor see anything for that matter.

"Are you sure?" I even stood on tip toes to see if craining my head over the slight hill in the path would help me sense anything.

"Yes." Tom almost hissed at me. I knew he was tense and I was in his way of him trying to sense anything but it didn't make his harsh tone sting any less. I took a step back, right to the edge of the path so to give him some room. As I did my sight focused on something behind us. Something moving towards us on the same path, at s hobble yet moving quite quickly. It was dresses in black, with hood up and staff in hand. It was on a small blob in the distance but there was no mistaking the figure.

"Tom? We have to go...Now." I turned to head down the path but Tom caught me on the arm.

"No! We can't go that way. Alice, It's a Nublia. I'm sure, it must be the air one, Aeriscaligine." Tom pointed down the path at the spot he had been studying.

"Tom we can't go back!" I realized I was shouting, the calm forest either side had been silent up until this moment but was now rustling in a strong wind. Each tree seemed to be wailing in agony, leaves were fluttering around them, getting tossed about by the wind. I saw Tom's eyes widen as he turned to face down the road.

"Into the forest then." Tom started down the slope leading to the shelter of thick trunks and low hanging branches. A voice in Alice's head echoed out sounding above the wailing wind and trees. _'And whatever you do, Do NOT leave the path. The forest changes so much you can never find your way out. The trees move._

"Tom!" I called out, he had already vanished behind an oak. I glanced to my left, there wasn't anything there I could see, but if Tom was right then you wouldn't be able to see a Nublia in it's element. I shot a quick glance right and saw the ever growing black dot on the horizon, he was getting closer. I had to take my chance in the forest and running down after Tom I prayed to something in the Heavens for the safety of both of us. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I had already ran into the forest when Alice called. I knew she was paying attention to what the Lady had told us but between him and the Nublia I would take a forest any day. The second I had stepped onto the muddy floor, with it's broken twigs and decaying leaves the deafening sound of the wind and trees stopped instantly and the icy cool silence took place instead. Heavy foot falls broke the silence as Alice stumbled down the slope after me. I held out my hand, she took it and together we started into the thick of the forest.

We took the route between two ash trees that had bent over the top to form an arch. The ground didn't look so dark up ahead, signaling that it was on the out skirts of the forest and hopefully would stay that way. All hopes of that vanished the second me and Alice stepped over the threshold of the arch. It was as if someone turned out the lights, only a few streams of feeble light had broken through the extremely dense canopy. My instinct was to turn around and head back, however the way was blocked by a large tree trunk. The arch had gone. Spinning on the spot I looked for a way out of this particular route, the trees were to bunched together, the biggest gap wouldn't even let Alice's arm through. Alice was studying higher up, could they climb up the trees and get out? The answer was no. The dead straight trees had formed tight ranks, a wall of wood.

"We better push forward, that's our only option." Alice had reached the conclusion first where as I was clutching at straws. Who would have though that his idea had turned so badly in a matter of seconds. Taking on The Spook seemed like a dreamy idea now that they were faced with the worse alternative even compared to battling the Nublia.

"Stay close. Promise not to let go of my hand." Alice squeezed my hand even tighter as she replied.

"Promise."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Okay, short I know. I'm sorry about that. But I have something exciting planned for Alice and Tom next chapter :)

Thanks for reading :)

~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath. x


	13. Split-up

"**Oh Tom look she's back. I think we should give her the silent treatment and not let her control us"**

"**Oh Alice we don't have to go that far. Just say hi and we can all get back to work."**

"**But she left us in that dark forest for ages, not caring to write us getting out of it."**

"**If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together."**

"**Well….Well…. I'm still ignoring her. You can help her write on your own. I'm sure our readers agree that this writer has been away to long."**

"**Alice I'm sure she has had reasons, so why don't we just all move on and enjoy the story."**

***Grumble***

***Sigh***

* * *

The trees showed no sign of thinning, and in fact seemed that they were getting taller. I still had a firm grip on Alice's hand, not wanting to let her out of my sight.

The trees had at least stopped wailing now, and there was a gentle breeze every now and then. It seemed almost calm. Had Alice and I walked down here for a stroll on a summer's day then this route would have been perfect.

Of course knowing what had just happened, and after seeing the trees move we knew better than to think we were safe. The trees were leading us somewhere and they wanted us to think we were safe. I gripped Alice's hand tighter, willing us to get out of this mess unscathed.

"Tom." Alice hadn't spoken for ages so it seemed a surprise to me to hear her voice.

"Yes."

"You don't have to squeeze so hard." Alice hadn't looked at me to speak, it seems as if she blames me for something.

"Oh Sorry." I loosened my grip slightly. After a longer silence than the one before I finally decided to approach the problem that was hanging between us.

"Alice have I done something to upset you?" I tugged on her hand and she had no choice but to turn to look at me.

"No." She replied emotionlessly, turning and carrying on walking. I wasn't happy with that response so I let go of her hand completely. She turned back on me, this time a frown appeared on her face. "What do you want Tom?"

"I want to know what's troubling you. I can help y'know." I took a step closer. Alice flinched.

"You can't Tom. I'm just not feeling 100% I'm sorry if I'm being off with you. Here." Alice held out her hand and I took it, resting the subject for now.

The walk was agonising, the scenery showing no hint of changing or where we were heading. The sun had even stayed in the same place in the sky for what seemed like hours now.

"Can you hear that Tom?" Alice's head perked up and she put a hand to her ear. I stood still to listen but couldn't hear anything. "This way quickly." Alice sped up and started running ahead. Before I could tell her to slow down she had wrenched her hand from my grip as she races ahead. She had always been the faster one. As I raced after her I noticed how many trees seemed to be in the middle of the path and I was having a hard time dodging them and keeping up with Alice.

"Alice!" I tried to call out to her as I swerved an Oak tree but she didn't seem to hear me and her dress whipped round a tree about 50 metres in front of me. I desperately tried to race after her but all I kept glimpsing was the swish of her dress. I wasn't going to give us so I ran on, desperately trying to listen out for the sound that Alice had heard, or for the footsteps of Alice as she tore away. My pace was slowing and just as I was determined not to give up my foot caught a tree root and I went sprawling on the ground. My bag went flying off my bag a toppled out in front of me, revealing a map.

I picked myself up the best I could, my legs were shaking violently and my stomach threatened to upend my breakfast. Once I dusted myself off I sat myself on the very root that I had caught and opened up the map that the Lady had given us.

It had a hazy appeal to the map and it was hard to stare at one point for longer than a few seconds. The edges blurred and then sharpened before blurring again. If you looked closely I was sure that it was as if the maps lines was moving, but I found it hard to concentrate on point on the map. Instead I held it out at arm's length and tried to take in the whole map. I found that the map seemed t make more sense like this.

Even though I had no idea where I was on the map I was able to tell the layout of the land and the main road which Alice and I had vacated a few hours earlier. As I was inspecting the map a sun beam streamed down from the canopy of leaves and hit the back of the map. The paper was fairly this so I noticed a few scribbles on the reverse side of the map. Flipping it over I read what was there.

"_The trees may move but the sun does not,"_

"_The moss on the trees can only grow in direct sunlight."_

"_The sun marks the middle of the forest, and what lives in the middle of a spider web?"_

These three sentences were all the map had to offer me. I peered up through the canopy of leaves and sure enough the sun was still in the same position in the sky. So what did the map mean by spider web? The middle of the spider web was the middle of the forest, which meant the map was referring the forest to a spider web.

So if I needed to find a way through the forest and find Alice I should fine the 'Spider' of the forest. I groaned, why did I ever run into the forest? Listening to what people tell me not to do is always the hardest thing to do it seems. With a sigh I replaced the map in my bag and slung it on my shoulder. Then inspecting every few trees now and then I headed the way the moss pointed me. At least the forest had opened out now and seemed more natural.

* * *

I ran, following the sounds of a running river. I had let go of Tom's hand as I wanted to reach the water quickly. He could find his own way to the stream by just following the sound so there was nothing to worry about. I could even hear his footfalls behind me, just a few paces back so I didn't even have to turn around to check. I was surprised that he could keep up with me, I had always been the faster runner and it was a bit of an ego crash to find out that Tom had been practicing to be able to beat me. Still that would just make me try harder I suppose.

To prove to him who was the faster runner I sped up even more, dodging trees in my path and hurdling roots that were in my way. To my annoyance Tom still managed to keep in step with me, and I couldn't even hear his heavy breathing, just his heavy footsteps. My breath was beginning to become more rapid and my legs moaned at the lack of oxygen to them.

I slowed down slightly, the river had seemed so close, yet now I couldn't even tell if I was running in the right direction. I turned round to consult Tom to find nothing behind me. I frowned.

"Tom don't try and scare me, where are you? Behind a tree?" I called out around me, waiting to see Tom leap from behind a tree in a failed attempt to scare me. But then as I looked I realised none of these trees were big enough for Tom to hide behind.

He had been right behind me; I had heard him not a few seconds ago. But just then my face paled as I realised what had happened. The forest had managed to separate us. I couldn't hear the river now because there never was one, and Tom probably hadn't heard a thing in the first place. And then Tom had been able to keep up with me without getting out of breath which wasn't like him. And now here I was in the middle of nowhere.

Worse still I was the one who broke _our_ promise.

I was the one who had let go of _his _hand.

* * *

"**See Alice it wasn't that bad was it?"**

"**hmph, we'll let the readers decide."**

"**What a good idea. I'm sure they'll help us out."**

"**Now can we go, Hopefully we won't be left so long until the next time **_**she **_**writes us."**

"**Yeah hopefully. Come on Alice, let us leave the readers to their reviews in peace."**


End file.
